clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Out-of-Wiki User Vote Block
Forums: Index > LIKE A BOSS! > Category:Congress This HEREBY states that all out-of-wiki users may not vote in the Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship page, any referendums or other forums in the wiki. The votes will be tallied up on April 12th, 2010 (wiki-time) Section I All regular users may vote in the RfA, whilst they have 50 or more votes, go to this wiki at least three times a week. Regular users that are semi-active may also vote,but must come to the wiki at least once a week. Users who "Barge In" may not vote, as they are not regular users on the wiki, or do not have any sense of our issues. If a "Barge-In" user votes in the RfA, their vote will be rollbacked. They are allowed to leave comments on the talk page, but may not rant, complain or cuss. If becomes excessive, see Punishments in Section III. Section II All regular users may vote on referendums or laws, but must have the requirements first. All regular users may add comments as well. "Barge-In" Users may not comment, vote or have a say on ANY laws, what-so ever. "Barge-In" users may leave messages on the Discussion page, but may not vote in any laws, as said. If a "Barge-In" user changes any part in the law, they will be subject to any punishments, as listed in Section III. Section III If a "Barge-In" user happens to break one of the statements, they are subject to the said Punishments: First Offence: Warning Second Offence: Second, Stronger Warning Third Offence: Probation BOSS may use blocking as a last resort, and only a last resort, if "Barge-In" users vote excessively, as it will become very annoying. Probation may be used as well, and may be voted on a Probation Forum. Probations have a limit of only 4 months for "Barge-In" users. Conclusion All users must follow this, especially Barge-In users, and must be enforced as said. If users do not comply, they may face the punishments, as said in Section III. Regular users may not give permission for Barge-In users to vote, unless they become regular users here. Feel Free to Add or Change anything, (BOSSmasters and BOSS) -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 17:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Vote For * YES! --I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 17:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Did you know it was coming? Akbaboy | :D 17:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Well, duh. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 17:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * What Explorer said. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 17:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * Ya Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * You got my vote... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) * I'd have to agree with all of you who voted in this section. --Frank34.5(talk!|blog| ) 19:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah,count me in --Gary the Gaget Dude 20:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I'm going to agree, we'll see how this turns out. --Ced1214 20:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Kick Dem Seahorses out! WOOT! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 21:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Time for some Seahorse PWNing! --Anniem۝۝se 00:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Bye,seahorse.--12yz12ab Talk to me 00:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Say a user called Penguinfan123456789 or something came in and voted in the poll and against users and never made a mainspace edit. It turns out Penguinfan123456789 was from another wiki and just came to vote for policies because he didn't like them. He didn't care about Mainspace, just Namespace. Would you allow that? -- E-114 Badger badger badger badger... 01:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Against #I feel like destroying this. ##Do not get: All regular users may vote in the RfA, whilst they have 50 or more votes ##go to this wiki at least three times a week - how do you prove that? sometimes they just lurk moar. ##Regular users that are semi-active may also vote,but must come to the wiki at least once a week. - some poeople either have a life, or go on vacation ##Will at moar criticism later, right nao I'm tired. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 18:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) #lolwut? Your pretty much banning the ability to join the wiki. hahaha. Wikia is laughing at this forum and so is every other wiki that exists. :P --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ##BTW, im here almost every day. Epic fail for you. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) #TERRIBLE idea. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) #I'm not supposed to be on this late, but I'm on vacation and must take what I get. This sickening, xenophohic excuse for a doctrine garners my full wrath and opposition. Way to disenfranchise everyone who hasn't made several MQA articles!! Way to scare innocent, good voters from helping our site! You've all hit a low, folks, and should be ashamed of yourselves. By removing people's votes- said votes not being whining, blatent hate, or intentional villainy/halting, ala Seahorse, Tigernose and IP Addresses, (varies) -puts us at the vote-removing, yes-man ballot stuffing, endless communist (rights not ranks all equal) reforming of the CPW and their sham democracy. We "rigged" their vote by storming in and stopping their plans for main page screwup. They removed our votes, and we bashed them. With this piece of junk passed, we have become the ultimate in hypocracy, a disgrace to our previous actions, a sickening flip-flopping, waffling, disenfranchising ,rule-by-minority nutcase. You have not saved our site, you have tarnished its already destroyed "Welcome All" attempts. HYPOCRACY, that's all this is. With this xenophobia in our rulebooks, are we any better than the CPW? '''I will proudly unblock anyone who is unfairly banned under this evil clause, excluding Seahorse, Tigernose, AG, and special cases of obvious villainy. Besides, most of you see this as an attempt to wipe Seahorse off our site forever, as he should be. An arrogant and "superior" annoyance, he should leave. Yet, disenfranchising a largely innocent group of users for the naughtiness of one man is stupid. Also, I have an observation that lesds to a shiveringly dark query. Why did you pass this when I was on VACATION? Did you not want me to read it? Why would something this important be ushered through so quietly? Well, you messed up, because NOTHING on this site can escape the mighty TS. Viigo, baby! I stalk you all with an RSS reader on my phone! No one can escape TurtleShroom! Anyway, this sickens me. Destroy Seahorse and repeal it, before our site's reputation for hostility against Noobs becomes notable enough to hurt us. This isn't right, and it will return to haunt us. You reap what you sew, says the Lord. Your seeds this time around are voting hypocracy. What will you harvest through this? --TurtleShroom on the road! 'Beep beep beep beep yeah!' :) Jesus Loves You and Died for You!!!!!!!!!!! 03:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ##Er, you only need 50 MS edits to be able to vote, it's not ''that hard. And what's with the Seahorse hate? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ###Eh, yeah, what Mec said. But, eh, nice speech. But, yeah. Let's just PWN Seahorse and let all those noobs in. I was a noob once. I still kind of am. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 12:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ###TS, this isn't a physical block, it just disallows users to vote on requests for adminship or other votes unless they have at least 50 mainspace edits. In fact, many great wikis have this rule, even the CPW has this rule. Keep it, nobody's getting blocked, it just makes RfA votes more fair. --Tigernose Talk 01:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) #I say no. Democracy means everyone (of the age) should have a say. Here, the voting age is 1, therefore everyone gets a vote. While you're passing this bill, why don't you delete the BOSS? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 09:19, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ##I agree with Sheepman. --Frank34.5(talk!|blog| ) 12:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ##And Everyone meaning CPFW users. If they are not an active user, they aren't part of everyone on this wiki. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ##No Mec, "Everyone" means Everyone --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 20:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) #Absolutely not it's cruel and will scare away newcomers. Dancing Penguin 10:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * I am neutral, because I sometimes don't go on the wiki for a whole week, but I still want to vote, because I like to help users to acheive their wanted rank of BOSS or Rollback. Um, well my mind's pretty much blank now, so, my vote is For. KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 22:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments Heheh, funny Seasnoreruler... the :P would certainly mean doofus but I wouldn't go too far. I don't see any Wiki laughing at this besides yours, at the moment. This is a great idea, we're not basically banning anyone from joining - we know you don't wanna join, simple as right? Get your facts straight before throwing a lame insult at us... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Seahorse is getting on my nerves.....----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 18:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You should see wikia's IRC channel. :P --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::@corai I can vote, Im allowed to have an opinion, plus im active here. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) They're just jealous of us being PWNsome...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Jealous? Why would i want to be a deformed pointless unrelated to cp fictional wiki that no one reads? At least the cpw has info that someone could use, and has a big audience. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) No, they probably feel the need to act superior in order to gain lulz. Or at least, at least one user does. Sea, before you start throwing your weight around again, you might want to actually READ THE WHOLE DISCUSSION first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *Seahorse, show me your daily mainspace article edits and your decication. IRC doesnt count. ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 19:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I can still vote anyway, The forum has not passed yet :P --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He only helps out every once-in-a-while if he wants to -- not exactly active contribution. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :According to your forum, I need 50 edits, which i have. Im here almost every day. I may not be editing your silly pages, but Im here talking with your people about your content. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) @Seahorse:At least we don't complain about your wiki. Do your worst, for we don't care.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Forget bot tasks for this wiki. Im no longer, and neither is anyone from the cpw willing to offer you bot services. I dont see anyone here who knows how to operate bots, which proves my point of this wiki being n00bish. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) @Bot tasks -- And what almighty axiom of truth said that bot tasks were necessary for un-nn00bishness? N00bishness in what sense? Building-a-wiki-wise, or wiki-syntax-wise? And which perspective is more important? Sea, before you launch into proof that someone or something is quality ''X, think your proof over a little. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!']]) View this template 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't even do anything to you but upset your wannabe admins by saying no on their rfa requests. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I think you know the actual answer to that. Please recall the temporary vote aganst CPFW advertisement on the CPW, and the reasonw hy it was instated. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :We didnt put "OMMG QUICKLY!! VOTE AGAINST THE FANON'S FORUM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" on our site notice --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 19:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay now you guys are all being immature! Seriously! How does arguing with each other solve anything? CPW and CPFW are very different, and they are also the same in some ways! If CPW keeps hating on CPFW, then use a mature method! Same if CPFW hates on the CPW! People on CPW make fun of CPFW's choices, which can be cyber-racism. I know, you guys will call me a noob with these comments, but it's true! Not only does CPW make fun of CPFW, but CPFW makes fun of CPW, too. Not to put Seahorseruler under the sun, but he's right about having an opinion. Anyone should have a say in anything. As a wikian, all I want is for everyone to cut it out, grow up, and get back to what you as a wikian do best on the wiki. Editing, making a large group of visitors happy and inviting them to join. Think about it... how do you think the Wikia Staff feel? They probably feel kind of embarrassed to have two wikis fighting and arguing about their differences and choices. Some may even be laughing at CPW and CPFW. How does that feel to you? Now, I suggest you people stop arguing and begin editing again. P.S. I don't want a huge argument to extend from this message. I don't mean to offend anyone. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sea started it, he insulted us randomly ----I am Corai.' (Fear me, mortal.) 20:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't care who started it. I care about who ends it and decides to be mature. No offense, Corai, but saying "Sea started it" will make things a bit worse. The best thing to do, is ignore and get back to doing what you came to this wiki to do. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::What Corai said, don't go blaming us more just because CPW is more a part of you than CPFW, but it would be even until some last parts. You're not offending, anyway, you're just settling a point. I know my do when it comes to opinions - ask anyone! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 20:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not blaming CPFW for this. I'm blaming both. Plus, CPW is not more of me. In fact, I barely edit there anymore. I've grown away from it. I just hate seeing these type of things happening all the time. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have half a mind to ban half the wiki. Everyone is insulting each other... AND WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMN NASTY TOWARDS THE CPW?!? --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 09:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ------------------ Sharkbate has some really nice points. But when it all condenses, I think the bill, at its simplest essence, is commonsensical. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP THE DANG TORCH ALREADY!]]) ''View this template'' 20:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Very nice choice of language there, even though I am unfamiliar with them ''':) - is this going to commence then or not? Has the peace settled? Are CPW users going to stop barging in? Has Sharkbate saved us from disaster? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. Final Verdict As of 8:19 PM ECT, Monday, April 5, 2010 this bill is passed with 11 votes 'For', 3 votes 'Against' and 1 vote 'Neutral', all laws commence enforcement at 8:20 PM, ECT, Monday, April 5,2010.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 00:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC)